The Letter: Received
by Marsetta
Summary: Harry Weasley, Hermione Potter, and Ronald Granger receive their letters. They have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Part 3 of my The Family Switch AU.
1. The Letter: Received

**This one was harder to write. I thought I posted it already, but I hadn't.**

 **The next one is almost finished, and once that one is, the next one will be next. I think I have two or three more thought out.**

 **Words 644**

 **I don't own!**

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

It was a few days after Dudley's birthday, after the whole 'zoo incident' as Hermione liked to call it. Talking snakes were not on her agenda that day. They were eating breakfast at the table when the mail came.

"Dudley, get the mail." Uncle Vernon told his son, his eyes scanning the newspaper.

"Make Hermione do it." Dudley complained. Hermione had already started t get up.

"Girl, get the mail." Vernon didn't look up.

"Yes Uncle Vernon." Hermione huffed before moving to get the paper, she really didn't want to get in a fight with her cousin.

She saw three items, a bill, a postcard from Aunt Marge, and a thick papered envelope. She was curious, the paper looked old, not old, old fashioned. She looked at the name on it.

Miss H. Potter.

Smallest Bedroom.

4, Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

Well, that was interesting. She looked left and right, noticed that no one else was looking, and quickly pocketed it. No need for the others to read her mail, and knowing her cousin, he would automatically shout that she got one. He had done the same when she got a late notice from the library.

It wasn't her fault, Dudley had hidden the book so she would do his homework, she refused, and then had to explain this to her aunt and uncle, who got mad at her since they had to pay the late fee.

She handed her uncle the bill and the post card from Aunt Marge before sitting and finishing breakfast.

* * *

Hermione looked over the letter several times. It made sense. That could be why her aunt and uncle treated her this way. She wanted to go, but she highly doubted her family would like that.

So, when Dudley left to go play at Piers house Hermione took the chance to use his computer and printer.

A simple letter of admissions was easy enough for her to forge.

She already wrote back to the people who sent her the letter, asking them to meet her in London in four days' time, on a Saturday. Now to get her Uncle to agree to drop her in London for the day.

* * *

Mr. H. Weasley

The smallest room on the fourth floor.

The Burrow

Harry was eating Breakfast with his family when his letter came. His parents were so proud. The twins gave him candy, he didn't trust their candy.

Ginny was giving him envious looks. He knew that she wanted to go to Hogwarts too. Dinner that night was louder than normal.

* * *

Ron had a bad day. He didn't want to talk about it, staying stubbornly locked in his room while his parents talked.

He had gotten a letter, one that said that he was a wizard. He had immediately grown mad and accused some people of pranking him, only to find out that it wasn't them. He promptly went home and locked himself in his room.

A knock sounded on the front door. Ron's mother answered the door, only to gape. A man with black greasy hair and a black suit stood at the door.

"Our records show that a letter was delivered earlier this day. We were under the impression that this was a magical household. Upon further inspection we have come to the conclusion that you are in fact, Muggles." Jean watched him with wide eyes, motioning her husband over.

"Are you the one who sent the letter then? Our son was under the impression that it was a cruel joke." Mr. Granger glared. The man didn't flinch, he seemed disinterested.

"My school issued the letter yes. I was the only one available to come and straighten a few things out."

The man was ushered into the house by the parents and offered tea.

Ron wandered down an hour later, his parents were still talking to Severus Snape.

* * *

 **Eh. It's okay. The next is coming soon.**

 **Mars**


	2. AN

**I put these stories into a new one labeled with the series name, Family Switched AU. Go follow that to get all the updates for this story!**

 **Mars**


End file.
